Second Chances
by Mystical Lois Lane
Summary: The second part of The Wolf and the Bird. About Wolverine and Mockingbird exploring a romance even up against a jealous purple archer


Title: Second Chances (Sequel to The Wolf and The Bird)

Pairing: Mockingbird (Bobbi Morse) and Wolverine (Logan Howlett)

Rating: M

Bobbi Morse moaned a little as the sunlight hit her body. She was in a now familiar bed in the X-men mansion. She was sneaking in and out of there, but she knew that Professor X probably knew. She knew better than to underestimate a telepath. She felt a strong arm grab her and pull her closer and she smiled as she felt the warmth of his body on her bare back warming her up with the sun. Bobbi didn't really care what the time was. She knew in time she would be back at WCA (World Counter-Terrorism Agency) taking them to the next lead. She yawned quietly as she snuggled back into his embrace. She felt his lips find the nape of her neck and she knew he was up "Morning Barbie" he said gruffly as he sucked and kissed along her neck making her go limp against him. It had been three months since they started to try this out and frankly this was amazing.

Bobbi wasn't sure if she could do this at first; this was the only man other than Clint that she had been attracted to. This was almost new for her, but not quiet. He was so different. Wolverine was: wild, gentle, romantic, passionate and just all together there for he. He understood her and was there to insure her that the way she was living life and running her team was not wrong. She had given him access to the building and took away Clint's. She didn't need him spying to be a mole on things at least not right now. She smiled and turned so her body was pressed against his and she was facing him "morning wolf" she said with a smile capturing a long passionate kiss where she sucked on his upper lip and tugged a bit, giggling as he rolled on top of her and placed his hands on either side of her "I think we're addicted to each other, birdie" he said with a smile. She nodded softly "I think I'm there and I don't want to stop this" she said softly. She knew she would have to go soon from the mansion at least. They were trying to keep a low profile so no one would have a bad opinion about her or him.

He looked at his bathroom and smiled "want to take a shower" he asked her. They had never took a shower together. Usually that was when one of them slipped away. She looked into his eyes and smiled softly "sure. I would love to do that" she said and he winked at her as he got up "come meet me in there then." He got up fully nude as he walked away and she got to enjoy the assets he had. She listened for the water and waited for it to be turned on. As she heard him open the door she took a breath walking in. she smiled as she saw him through the foggy glass and she stepped in behind him. Running her hands along his wet back where the water was cascading down. He turned and wrapped his arms around her and he walked backward into the water making the water go down them both. "God you're beautiful Barbie" . Bobbi smiled. He always made sure to tell her that. She was starting to believe he really thought of her as something precious. A treasure in his heart. She knew he was slowly making his way in there and consuming her.

She went on her toes and she kissed him deeply drinking some water from his mouth as she danced her tongue with his. She felt him grip tighter on her waist and she used that support to wrap her legs around his waist. She felt him press her against the wet wall as she started kissed along his neck sipping the water from off of his neck as he groaned out. He moved his hands from supporting her since she was pinned on the wall and started to massage her firm breast. They fit perfectly in his hands. He kneaded them letting his two fingers pinch her nipples as he growled feeling the need for her coming to consume him. He felt her break from his neck as she arched her back in pleasure from him working on her breast. He then lowered his head taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking the water off of them drinking from it hungrily as he nipped and tugged on him. Sending moans from her mouth. She was trying to be quiet but it was no use. She was certainly feeling the heat run between her legs. She shifted her weight and she got herself right over his length and moved softly stimulating the both of them moaning as he moved to her other breast. His hands now gripping her ass.

Bobbi ran her nails along his back, knowing he would heal quickly from it if any damage would come from it. She felt him growling in passion from her movement against him. He soon moved a little as he was long and hard and entered her with a long thrust. She moaned out "logan, logan" as she felt him first entering her. It was always a sensation as she knew how long he was. He was bigger than most men probably. He worked her and she worked herself with him. One of his hands left her ass and went to her breast as she gripped his shoulders tightly. They worked together in there passionate dance and they came together. As logan smirked and kissed her as she caught her breath and let her down slowly holding her. They just stayed there for a moment in the water. She smiled as she gazed into his eyes and she slowly went downward. As she got down she ran her hands along his cock and she started to suck along the head flicking her tongue along it. She grinned as she heard him moan and felt his length twitch against her tongue. She let her hands massage his testicles as she took half of him in her mouth and she sucked long and hard on it. Drinking the water that was running down from his body and tasting both of them on him. She moaned letting vibrations graze through him.

Logan put a hand to the back of her head and grabbed her blonde hair "God Barbie you're playing with fire down there." He moaned out as he slowly moved his hips with her mouth going up and down. He knew he didn't want to go fast. She couldn't take him all in her mouth even if he could ride her body good and long. She took him sucking faster and harder as she took as much as she could in her mouth. She took one hand and she massaged the rest of him that she couldn't take in. He was in heaven. She had never done this before to him and he loved it. He let his other hand hold the side of the shower just bracing him as she laid back in pleasure.

Bobbi kept going as he soon came in her mouth she sucked it all up and licked along his testicles just to tease him a little more as she kissed and nipped along his body and she got his lips and they kissed passionately as they danced their tongues together in a battle to know who was in charge and in reality they both where. AS they broke apart he looked into her gorgeous blue eyes and said softly "I love you Barbie." Bobbi froze softly as she looked at him. Did he really care for her like that. Did he really feel love for her. How did she feel about it all. She took a breath as she smiled gazing into his dark eyes. She could tell he meant it. "I love you to Wolf" she said as she went up and she kissed him again. They bathed each other and dried off. They got into some clothes but lay in bed snuggling. Thinking about where there relationship was headed. Soon Bobbi knew she had to go check in. She knew the WCA knew sort of that she had a relationship going and Dominic Fortune backed off of her, especially the day Logan came in for his retina scan and he took over her really quick. She loved the way he was possessive but not too much so. She kissed him good-bye and she headed to the quarters. It was weird that she found no one there. She walked in and she was suddenly faced to face with Clint in a room. She paused and she folded her arms "I took off your name on the access sheet. You aren't supposed to be here" she stated firmly. Clint smirked "I can come any time I want Moxie. Mostly because I love you and I want another chance. We can work this out. I can be what you need me to be" Bobbi shook her head as she backed away and she pushed a button. But she realized the WCA tower was down. She knew Clint knew how to cut wires. She moved a hand to her belt and she hit a button that alerted Wolverine that she needed him.

"Clint. We're over. I found someone else and you and I will never understand each other. Especially with my job" she said as she looked at him. "No please go" Clint took out a small cross bow "Don't think so Birdie you're going to come with me." Bobbi took out her staves flicking her wrists up with the hidden ones she had "Nope. No one will take me hostage again. You're being like the phantom rider now. You're going to take me against my will and I'm not up for that. You wont take me in to Captain or to Dr. Samson to get my brain washed." She had heard rumors they were trying to get her to tone down and talked about brainwashing. She really wasn't up for that. She hit the lights and turned on her night vision on the classes she wore and she saw where he was going. He tried to fire at her but she dodged it as she jumped and hit him. She knew it would take a while for Logan to come, but she had to get out of here and it looked like Clint rigged the place up pretty good as arrows started to be available after he took out his long bow.

"I longed for you. I waited for you. I miss you. We can have a family. We can try for another kid" Clint said as he looked around for Bobbi. She had made her way up to the rafters and hung there watching him. She knew he would eventually look up. But she was a bird after all and going up was always good. She suddenly felt an arrow go by her face nipping it and she growled out "what are you trying to do kill me now" she said as she swung and she hit him with her fit knocking him to the ground as she made her way to the other room. Logan was there now as he came in and caught her "what's going on Barbie" he asked as suddenly an arrow came flying and he pushed them both down "I take it the big purple guy is now wearing the color green" He said as he put her behind the desk "you stay there. I'll go deal with Barney" he said. He made his way out and she stayed put for a while before going in after him. She was glad she did because they was so much commotion and Wolverine already had two arrows in him but he threw a chair hitting Clint to the ground. He took out the arrows and shook his head "you need to get over it mate. She's better with me. We're good together and I love her and I respect her. You never really did even when you lead the West coast Avengers. You never listened to her and you just used her for nothing. I love her and I don't use her" he said as Clint got up with an angry look in his eyes. Bobbi saw where the arrow was coming out of that he had grabbed for. Knowing his quiver backwards and forwards she knew it was an arrow that would fill a person with antiantum. "Logan!" she called out as she jumped and went to knock him on the ground as she did she took out her gun and she shot it at Clint in the chest and he went down. She felt logan hold her and she looked at where the arrow went it would have been a death shot to him "Barbie..did you.." Logan stopped as she shook her head "non-fatal bullets. Dom's specialty for working here with me" she said as she caressed his cheek softly. She knew she was officially over Clint if she went and shot him to save Logan "you know you big lug that I think you got me to officially want only you" she said with a smile as she kissed her. They got up and they called Captain America apparently the Scarlet Witch had gotten to Clint and she made him act upon what he had been harboring with his feelings.

Bobbi visited Clint the next day in the hospital where he was at and she sat there as he looked ashamed "I'm sorry Moxie. I.." Bobbi shook her head as she looked at him "it's okay clint…I know you and I had a good run but things aren't working. We both need someone who takes the new us. Not look back on the past and try to fix something that was failing." She bit her lower lip and she looked at him as she put her old wedding band in his hand along with her ring "I'm not giving up Moxie. I'm holding on to this and letting you run your course, but you always come back to me" Logan was outside the door waiting for her and she just smiled softly "I don't know Hawk. This time I think I found someone who even loved the old me and cherishes me no matter what" She got up and kissed is forehead "Please take care of yourself" she said. She walked out and she smiled as Logan took hold of her and kissed her deeply and softly as he looked into her eyes "you sure about this Barbie" he asked quietly as they stood outside of Clint's room but couldn't be seen and she nodded "Yes I am wolf. I'm sure because we fit so well together and my heart. It hates to not feel you near me and I miss you when we are apart for even a few moments" she said softly as she looked up into his eyes and smiled "we both have a second chance at love." Bobbi knew he had been getting over Jean Grey "and I want to take it and run with it handsome. " they left the hospital ward of the avengers layer together not afraid to show they were together anymore.


End file.
